Subjugation
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: After everything that happened with Simon, Theodore's found Alvin in quite the compromising situation. Luckily, he's more than eager to have a little encounter of his own. Continuation of "Satisfaction"


_"Theodore, wait, I can explain!"_

 _I could only blink in surprise. Here I was, fresh out the shower, and what did I find in our room? Alvin! Curled up in my bed! When I got closer to him, I figured out what he was up to. My oldest brother was jacking off right on my pillow. Not to mention he had a pair of my underwear stuffed against his nose!_

 _"I... think you've already explained enough." I said as I adjusted the towel around my waist. "And I know juuust what to do next."_

* * *

I hummed to myself as I made my way up the stairs. After finding Alvin like that, I couldn't help but take the chance! I mean, what were the odds of me finding him like that again? I just had to get a little something extra from the kitchen first.

Once I was at the door, I gave it a quick knock before opening it. "Oh Alllviiiiin~ Are you ready?" I called, tossing off the towel I wore, leaving myself completely naked.

"Hmmnh! Mrrhm!" Alvin grunted, squirming around on my bed. Well, I just had to tie him up, just enough to keep his hands behind his back. Surprisingly, he's the one who asked me to do it, as long as I didn't tell anyone what he was doing.

Especially Brittany.

Of course I'd never be that mean! I just... couldn't resist gagging him with some of his own cap, though.

I approached him, smiling as I looked over his nearly naked body. He wasn't as lithe as Simon, no, he had more muscle on him. All he wore was that bright red jockstrap he had, which I found to be soooo cute! Alvin's butt was bigger than Simon's for sure, and gosh that jockstrap just showed off its shape more! He squirmed a little more as he looked at me.

"Heh. You feeling good, Alvin?" I asked him, cupping his cheek as I adjusted the underwear against his face. Hey, if he wanted to keep sniffing them, then why not? I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then reached into the bag I brought in. Alvin's eyes widened as I revealed the little jar of honey I managed to sneak from the kitchen. I took his cap out of his mouth, gently setting it aside as I climbed onto the bed in front of him.

"T-Theo, no one is gonna hear about this, right?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Oh Alvin, I told you I would never, ever blab about it." I reminded him.

Alvin relaxed then, sighing in relief as he rolled onto his back. "So, uh, what now?" He asked.

I sat back against the headboard, opening the honey and pouring some of it out onto my half hard length, stroking it slowly while I gave it an even coating. "First, we're gonna see how much of this you can take!" I said, reaching over to help him turn around. Once he was in position, I smeared my tip up against his cheek, leaving some honey behind while I leaned my head back.

"A-Ah!" Wow... I didn't even have to tell him what to do! Alvin had took the head of my shaft into his mouth, cleaning away the honey with his tongue while he went to suckling at it. I held on to his cheeks as he went down on me, both of us moaning out happily. "Gaah... A-Alvin, I'm starting to think you planned this out." I told him, looking at his face.

No answer, of course. But was that a little smile on his face? Alvin's tongue darted out a few times, swiping up more of the honey off of my cock. I couldn't help moaning out his name then, grinding myself against his tongue as he worked it all over me.

Alvin was looking me right in the eyes as he took in more of my shaft, the honey and precum mixture dribbling out around his lips as he gave a little grunt, now making it down about halfway as he squirmed around. I cupped his cheek lightly, biting my lip and thrusting towards his mouth. "Ooooh Alviiiin... Suck it harder, please!" With that, I had an idea.

I grabbed him by his hips next, gently turning him around and laying on my back, letting his butt rest atop my chest. "Heh, look at that cute butt~" I moaned, spreading apart his cheeks until I could see that soft, tight hole of his. Of course he wasn't as loose and used as Simon, but what could be better than being the first to claim him? Before he could say anything, not that he would with his mouth full, I had my face stuffed in between Alvin's butt cheeks, slurping along his little star.

The way he suddenly tensed up and held his breath was all I needed to hear. Alvin groaned and pulled off of me, moaning louder as he struggled against his binds. "T-Theodore!" He whined, claws unsheathed as he pushed his rear closer to my mouth. How could I not oblige? Wrapping my arms around his hips as best as I could, I yanked Alvin closer, wiggling my tongue inside of him and gently suckling around his rim, savoring every little moan he let out.

I pulled my tongue out slowly, grinning a little as I pressed a finger to his hole instead, pushing it in easily as I raised a leg, gently hooking it around his head to keep him down on my cock. "Heheh, tastes good still, Alvin? You wanna take in more?" I teased him, thrusting up into his mouth a few times as I pumped out more of my pre. Alvin whimpered and groaned, nodding his head as he tried freeing his hands again, now managing to take my whole length into his mouth. Good gosh, do I love when that happens! It just feels so warm and wet, and having someone's tongue sliding all over the sensitive spots...

"Gaah... A-Alvin, I might end up cumming in your mouth!" I warned him. Of course, with him stuck between my legs he wouldn't be able to get away anyways~ Hearing that, Alvin started wiggling around more, his muffled moans sending sweet vibrations along my shaft, drawing my climax closer and closer. "Ohhhh gosh, p-please don't stop~!"I panted out, pumping my finger in and out of his hole faster. I even curled it a few times to give him a little extra stretching.

What happened next... I should have expected. I mean, even with that jockstrap covering it up, I was able to feel every little twitch and throb of Alvin's shaft against my chest. He had made it messy with his precum, and now he was moaning out loud on my shaft as he started filling up that strap with his hot cum, most of the stuff staying inside while a couple spurts found their way out.

I smiled, though, patting his rear in encouragement. "Hehe... That's it, Alvin. Cum for Theo!" I said, spurring him on more. "What pushed you over the edge? Sucking me off? Having my finger inside of you? Or was it the undies on your face?" I asked. He didn't answer. Alvin just continued trying to suckle on me, having cleaned up all of the honey. "Nnnh, I see..." With a little grin on my face again, I wrapped both of my legs around his head, keeping him down there firmly as I went to humping his face as fast as I could manage. I think my balls were even smacking against his covered up nose~

I could hear him gagging a little, but he only suckled harder when I tried pulling back! So, I just continued plowing into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his hips for support. Thanks to him, I was spurting in no time. "A-Alviiiinn!" I moaned, arching my back off of the mattress as my cock began to twitch and pulse, filling up Alvin's mouth with my fresh load. He gasped through his nose, stopping himself from moving as he focused himself on keeping every last drop I offered in his mouth.

Once the afterglow settled in for me, I groaned and rolled Alvin off of me, just enough to sit up straight. I sighed softly in relief, blushing as I looked down at him. Alvin continued suckling at my length, whining softly as he tried to get more. "Hey, hey... Relax, we're not done yet!" I tell him, pulling out of his mouth. Alvin pouted, looking me in the eyes as he went back to sniffing.

I rolled my eyes, reaching down to take my undies off of his face, untying his hands before I moved to lean against the headboard. "Gah... Jeez, Alvin, I think you just used your mouth better than Simon." I said, wiping my forehead. "Anyway, c'mon. Hop up in my lap." I say, patting my thigh.

Alvin was in my lap in no time, blushing brightly as he looked back at my shaft. "T-Theo, I dunno about that. You're huge!" He said.

"Awwh, thank you Alvin! But if Simon can take it with no problem, I know you can!" I tell him, patting his back a few times as I lined myself up with his hole. All the while, Alvin watched with bated breath. "Just remember, you asked for this." i whispered in his ear.

With one quick move, I managed to wedge about half of my cock into Alvin's butt. The yelp he let out was silenced by my lips as I kissed him, gently holding on to the back of his head. Alvin threw his arms around me quickly, moaning loudly into my mouth as I held him nice and tight, almost cradling him while he adjusted to my length.

"Oh my gooood..." Alvin whined as he broke out of the kiss, holding his head back as he began to pant. "H-How can you even be bigger than me...?" He asked, a heavy blush across his cheeks as he held on to me.

I just shrugged my shoulders, reaching for the little honey jar again. "I dunno, luck of the draw? At least you're a little bigger than Simon!" I bit my lip for a moment, pouring out the rest of the jar's contents right on my chest, shuddering from it's sticky, slightly cool feel. "Gah... here, you can clean up while you get used to it." I said, gently guiding his head to my chest.

That blush spreading along his face more, Alvin stuck his tongue out a little, rasping it along my chest to gather up the honey. While he was busy doing that, I let my hands travel on down, one resting upon his butt while the other grabbed and fondled his messy bulge, making him tense up and moan into my chest. "Wow, Alv, I guess you really do like this treatment. I'm surprised your cum isn't all over my chest~" I teased, playing around with his covered dick more. Alvin's response then was to run his tongue over one of my nipples, making me yelp out in surprise as he started to suckle on it, his other hand going to pinch and tug on the other.

"A-Ah, you sneaky..." I groaned, slipping my hand into the jockstrap in order to free his cock a little, focusing on teasing its head as I gave a quick little thrust upwards, causing Alvin to bounce in my lap. "Either you ride it, or I'm gonna have to get rough with you Alvin. Your choice." I whisper in his ear, giving it a playful little bite.

"Mmf! I dare you! I double dog d-dare you!" Alvin huffed out, switching over to my other nipple to give it the same treatment. I grabbed Alvin's hips, then flipped us both over until he was laying out on top of me. I grabbed him by his legs, holding them up until his knees were at his chest, letting my shaft press against his tailhole for a moment before I just shoved my way back inside of him. As he moaned out my name, I rest my head next to his, my cheek squishing up against his as I started humping him, starting at a slow pace for now.

Alvin's moans grew in volume as he grabbed at the blanket, his claws hooking into it as his hole clenched down around me. Oh gosh, did he feel like a vice! Much different from Simon's more used hole, that's for sure. Maybe I'll be able to get them both at once...

"Theodooore..." Alvin panted, moving one of his hands down to fap himself off, his toes curling a little as I continued plowing into him. "Hehe, moan louder Alvin. You're making me feel so good!" I told him, grunting as I squeezed his body closer to my own. Each time I went back into his hole, he would gasp or moan yet again, getting louder just like I asked. I congratulated him by humping against his walls, enjoying each little sound he would make then as I made his hole a little wider.

I bit my lip a little, squeezing him tighter as I kissed along his neck. Gah... Well, I couldn't fight back the orgasm that was building up already. It was tough enough staying this hard after feeding him, but now that I was pounding into his cute ass, there's no way I can resist peaking fast! "Aah... Alvin, I'm gonna make you squeal~!" I moaned out, moving my hand up to rub along his belly. Alvin only nodded his head, his body shifting around over me as he continued playing with himself.

It may not be the best time to mention it... but Alvin smelled really, really good. Like, both of our arousals were a confusingly attractive scent in the air. What would Simon say...? Intoxicating! Something like that. I buried my nose against his neck, nuzzling into his soft fur as I took in more of his smell, tightening my grip on his leg as I sped up for him. Each and every moan we made were starting to mingle more and more, kinda like a little harmony of our own.

"Aagh! Theo, I l-love you bro..." Alvin said. Judging by how much more he was squeezing on me, I think he's getting close too. With a nod of my head, I changed up our position. Now I was above him, with Alvin down below on all fours. I leaned forward until I had his chest down on the bed, planting my paws on top of his to keep him down as I went all out.

What a rush that was! My mind went a little foggy from that rush of extra pleasure, and all I could focus on was driving Alvin over the edge again. Our bodied rocked back and forth with each thrust I gave, sometimes spurting my pre inside of him. I held his paws in my own, planting a kiss right on his neck as I stirred my hips around every now and then. Alvin moaned my name again, and I moaned his, moving my hands to his chest as I continued pounding into him, our bodies meeting with a little wet slap each time.

"I love you too, Alvin!" I told him, groaning as I held him down. I couldn't hold it in anymore... Alvin's nonstop clenching had almost made me collapse then and there. I gave my last few thrusts I could manage before I had to hide my face against his back, moaning out loud into his fur as I hilted myself inside of him.

The both of us got a little loud with our moans then, my cum starting to shoot out a few seconds before Alvin. I held on to him as tightly as I could without crushing him, just keeping him as close to me as physically possible as we made our messes. I released him some time after, the both of us still panting away as I pulled out of his rump, flopping over onto my back.

I could feel myself blush as much as possible as Alvin snuggled up to my side. Even with him being taller, he actually fit just right, hugging me and resting his head on my chest.

"Hey... I dunno for certain, but I might not mind going again some other time." he said.

I couldn't help flashing him a smile, kissing his cheek lightly. "I guess we'll see about that, huh?" I said, gently patting his back as I yawned widely. "I think I just wanna lay here for a long time though..."

Alvin just nodded his head, nestling himself flush against my side. With another sigh, I found myself snuggling with my oldest brother, fully enjoying his warm embrace.


End file.
